Let's be us again
by Marie T. Brennan
Summary: BonesBooth It's full of love,laughs, Parker, and the rest of those adorable squints. Booth and Brennan have a daughter, but they are no longer together....
1. prologue

Let's be us again

By Marie T. Brennan

Summary: Booth/Brennan. They have a romantic past. What happens when two young children

are the only ones who can bring them together?

Prologue

Hello, my name is Natalia. I'm six years old. God, I know I'm supposed to say my prayers, but Daddy said I could write you a letter,too. Well here it is. I have an older brother. He's ten, and really cool. I wish I could see him more, but he's got a different mommy even though he calls my mommy mom, too. I have a mommy and a daddy too. That's what I wanted to talk about. Mommy and daddy don't live together. They're not even married. I wish they were then I could see them both everyday! Please God help them to be together. Love you ! Amen. Natalia B.

Across Town……..

"Are you getting ready for bed?"

"Yeah mom."

"Dear God…" began the boy laying in his bed. "…hi it's me again. I miss Bones. I see Dad and Natalia some, but I don"t see Bones much anymore. I'm not stupid I know that my Dad loves her, I just wish she would see that as well. Love, Parker.

-MTB


	2. so the tale begins

Let's be us again

By Marie T. Brennan

Chapter 1: Night visitors

Temperance Brennan heard a knock on her apartment door that rainy June night in D.C. She had not been expecting anybody, but nonetheless she was still shocked when she found a soaked to the bone Parker Booth on her doorstep. Oh God! He must be freezing she thought.

"Parker? Oh my go…are you alright?"

"I…I'm.." his teeth were chattering violently so she pulled him inside and wrapped her arms around him.

"Natalia!" she shouted up the stairs "Go get me two towels."

Natalia was back and in front of her mother in record time. She was rendered speechless at her brother's appearance. Brennan removed Parker's jacket, sweater, and t-shirt. Then she wrapped one fluffy blue towel around his shoulders.

"Go check my bottom two dresser drawers and see if Parker has any clothes there."

Natalia once again ran off at her mother's command.

"Parker, unlock this door we need to talk about this."

Booth sighed and leaned his head against the door. Not yet realizing his son was across town at his ex-girlfriend's apartment. A place he had not been in nearly six years.

Booth and Parker had gotten into a fight about Brennan and him being separated. Finally, Booth rammed the door with his shoulder. To Seeley Booth's horror, both his son and daughter's beds were made and the window curtains were swaying from the open window in the darkened night. He knew then he was not there.

Parker was gone.

Once Brennan had Parker change and put on dry clothes, she let him and Natalia go play upstairs because she had a phone call to make, and was not happy at all with its recipient.

Booth was frantically driving through the storm when his phone rang. He checked the I.D. and saw Bones appear. Oh God what if something happened to Natalia?

"Hey Bones" he tried to answer calmly.

"Seeley Booth, where the hell are you!"

Okay…Bones is mad that's not good. Then she heard the thunderous noise.

"Booth are you driving in this?"

Oh now she's concerned?

"Yeah, but look now's not a good time."

Then she broke….worried for Parker, then Booth's safety and what she would do if anything happened to him. She uttered words she had not said to him in years. "Please, I need you."

For a moment, but just a moment he forgot about his frantic search for Parker because hearing something like that from her lips meant so much to him.

"Bones..i can't Parker he's-…."

"Missing?" she finished for him.

"Don't worry Booth, I've got him. He's with me and Natalia at home."

As he hung up and turned around towards her place he replayed the way she'd said home."

Natalia and Parker walked into the living room where Brennan sat. They both sat down on either side of her on the couch. Quickly Parker had fallen asleep cuddled into her side.

Some time later there was a knock at the door. Natalia got up and with two small hands turned and opened it.

"Daddy" she said quietly.

-MTB


	3. late night visitor

Let's be us again

By Marie T. Brennan

Chapter 2: A terrible storm

He picked up his daughter and carried her to where he assumed the4 living room was. When he got there he saw his ex-girlfriend Temperance Brennan stroking his son's hair as he slept huddled in close to her side as if she were protecting him from the nightmarish storm outside. Brennan looked up from the window to where Booth now stood. Finally, noticing him. She carefully laid Parker on the couch. Booth could tell by the look she gave him that he was in deep trouble.

She touched his arm and said to him, "Please follow me."

So he did all the way to her bedroom. Then she started.

"Booth how could you! He was soaked when he got here. I asked him what happened and his teeth were chattering so bad he couldn't even talk."

He opened his mouth to speak but she spoke again, "and this better be a damn good reason!"

"We fought earlier this evening. It was about something beyond my control. He slammed his door and by the time I got into his room I realized she was gone."

"What problem?"

"Us"

"there is no us anymore."

"I know. That seems to be the problem for him and i."

Her eyes went wide as saucers at that statement. It had been so long since they'd broken up that she couldn't remember why they had.

"Oh….i should get him home."

"No Booth. Don't wake him. The roads are terrible and so is this storm. Let him you do me a favor though?"

"What's that?" he asked thinking her answer would be get out, leave, I hate you, go away, etc. but never had he thought it to be this.

" Can you go put our daughter to bed?" asked Brennan bravely after hearing the implications of his earlier statement. She smiled sweetly.

"Yeah I can do that."

So Booth left to tuck in Natalia as Brennan went to cover up Parker in the living room.

"so you have Parker this week?" asked Brennan once Booth entered the living room.

"Um yeah" he answered somewhat distracted.

"Would you mind taking Natalia then this weekend? She'd love seeing Parker….and I have to help out Angela with something."

Booth was ecstatic. More time with Natalia?

"Yeah Bones I'd love to."

His eyes brightened when he smiled back at her.

Booth I'm tired. I'll go make up a bed for you."

They went to her room and sure enough Brennan made a comfy pallet for Booth on the floor next to her bed. On a whim she leaned up and kissed his cheek before getting into bed herself. "I'm sorry I yelled when I called you earlier."

He was so stunned, but he managed to find his voice. "It's alright, I understand you were panicked."

Then they both settled in their respective beds. Brennan in her bed, and Booth in his collage of blankets on the floor, beside her bed. Unbeknownst to either of them the other felt safer and slept better aware that they were both there. So Seeley Booth closed his eyes knowing his kids, and the woman he was still in love with lay sleeping less than a foot away….


	4. whispers in the night

Let's be us again

By Marie T. Brennan

Chapter 3: Whispers in the Night

Brennan and Booth both sat bolt upright out of their sleep at the loud thunder crash. Suddenly, they looked at each other.

"Natalia" they both said in unison. Yes their daughter was terrified of storms and a second later she was rushing inside Brennan's room.

She clambered up on the bed. Booth got off the floor and sat on the bed with Temperance situating Natalia between them. Tonight they weren't two ex-lovers in an awkward position. They were just parents calming their child's fear.

Booth knew she was a good mother. There was no doubt in his mind. Though he'd never really seen Brennan with Natalia. It was mesmerizing to watch. As their daughter cried Brennan rubbed her back.

"Natalia calm down. Please look at mommy."

So she looked up at her mother. Her eyes were red rimmed from crying. "Natalia I think Daddy's scared."

Booth was about to deny it when he realized she was trying to distract their daughter and not tease him.

"Yeah, your mom's right baby girl I'm scared." Brennan smiled victoriously.

"Natalia it might make Daddy feel better if you tell him the storm story I tell you."

Oh great she taught our kid a scientific lecture already ? she's only six.

"Okay Mommy. Well, Daddy there are these three families the Watt's, Gray's and H2o's. Sometimes they get mad at each other. When they get mad they fight really loud. They live in the sky so it affects all of us. When the Watt's get mad they shoot really bright lights which is lightning, then the Gray's makes really loud booming sounds called thunder behind the clouds and the H2o's just throw rain everywhere."

"Wow Natalia I never knew that."

Natalia turned and faced Brennan with her hands on her hips. "You mean you never told Daddy that story before when he was scared?"

Brennan panicked. Natalia could very well bring up an awkward question to her.

"I never told your Mom when I was scared."

Their six year old seemed to think for a few moments. Then it was like the embarrassment light bulb went on.

"Daddy you should sleep with Mommy."

Booth and Brennan's eyes both widened.

"When I'm scared Mommy lets me sleep with her."

Unfortunately, neither of them wanted to argue with her. Once Natalia had tucked them both in and kissed their cheeks she pranced back to her room. Brennan was turned facing away from him.

"Booth, you awake."

"yeah."

"I'm sorry I did-"

"Don't worry it's okay." He interrupted then squeezed her hand to reassure her.

"It isn't though because I wanted you here next to me regardless of what our daughter said."

Booth was shocked. She wanted him here? So he did something he hadn't thought he'd ever get the chance to do again. From behind, he pulled her closer and against his chest. Then, he put an arm around her.

"And I wanted to be here." He confessed quietly.

She took his hand that was holding her and placed it over her heart.

"I always kept you right here."

Then she looked at him with tears glistening her eyes.

"I'm so sorry," he told her.

"Why?"

"For not trying hard enough on our relationship."

He started to stroke her cheek softly. A couple minutes later she looked up into his eyes.

"Booth?"

"Yeah?"

"Tonight. Hold me just to remind me what it's like to be loved."

She buried her face in his neck as her words brought tears to his eyes. He pulled her to him and placed a gentle kiss on her exposed neck.

"God I'll never leave you again." He whispered to her.

Only hoping she'd believe him enough to forgive him.

-MTB


	5. as you wish

Let's be us again

By Marie T. Brennan

Chapter 4: As you wish

The next morning Natalia ran to wake Parker up where he was on the couch. She started shaking him.

"Parker! Parker! Wake up!" Parker rolled over shoving away the unwelcome greeting.

"Daddy's in Mommy's room with her!"

"Yeah so?" responded Parker recalling the previous night's sleeping arrangements.

"He's in her bed with her!" Natalia told her older brother becoming impatient.

Parker's sleepy head popped up fully alert now.

"What?' he said. Up and racing down the hall before Natalia could repeat herself. He quietly tiptoed in the room to find Booth with his arm protectively around Brennan. They were both asleep. Parker smiled victoriously. Then, he left the room to occupy his little sister. So she wouldn't be tempted to disturb them in any way.

"He saw us you know." She told Booth back in the bedroom with her eyes still closed.

"mmhmm" he answered articulately, "and he's occupying Natalia so we can sleep longer Bones."

She nodded into his shirt. He kissed her cheek and they both fell asleep again. Not that they were completely awake to start with anyway.

A couple hours later they were awoken by the bouncing of Parker and Natalia on Brennan's bed.

"Mom, we're hungry!" they both whined equally.

Brennan felt so good hearing Parker say that after so long, but no doubt she had an excuse this time.

"Tell your Daddy, guys."

So they hit Booth efficiently until he finally woke up.

"Mommy says your making us breakfast." Natalia informed Booth.

"I don't wanna Bones!" he whined.

So Brennan swiftly turned to him and shoved him out of bed smiling. He fell to the floor loudly.

"You're closer to the kitchen Booth. Go make these famished children breakfast."

Parker and Natalia raced down the hall laughing. Booth looked at her. She was innocently smiling, then she turned around and closed her eyes. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her quickly. "as you wish", and he was gone. She thought she could get used to this again. Sleeping in, him making breakfast, and both kids making her smile or should she say all three…

After breakfast Booth left saying he'd take the kids to school. Now Brennan was getting ready for work, and it finally hit her. Her mind went into overdrive. She'd confessed things last night that she couldn't take back. What did last night and this morning mean? She placed her head in her hands and sighed.

Booth had dropped off Natalia and Parker happily. He was debating about calling Bones. He lost his internal argument and grabbed his phone. Brennan ran down the hall to grab her phone and tripped.

"Shit," she muttered. She didn't bother with caller I.D. "Brennan?" she answered irritated and in pain. Booth panicked. Oh shit she sounds pissed. Stupidly without thinking he shut the phone. Brennan checked the call and called Booth back. He hesitantly answered flinching while saying "Booth."

"Booth? Are you okay?"

Her voice was heavily laced with concern.

"Uh yeah. I just dropped the kids off."

"Well why'd you hang up on me? Is everything alright with Us?"

"I'm sorry about that you just sounded pissed. I thought you were mad at me."

"No, I tripped on my way to the phones."

" Bones we're not okay."

Her smile was suddenly gone and she swore her heart stopped.

"We're perfect." He finished. They were both smiling.

"Booth come over after work."

"Alright, bye"

Work was hectic that day. Neither had time for their lunch break. When Brennan invited Booth over that morning she'd forgotten her dinner date for that night with Michael…..

Around seven that night Brennan, Booth, Parker, and Natalia were on the living room floor playing candyland. They were laughing. Booth looked at them and it was like they were finally the family they used to be. Bones grabbed his hand and he looked.

"Hey, it's your go."

Then there was a knock on her door. She moved to get up. Then Booth stopped her and said "I'll get it babe."

She glared at him then smiled about it. Booth opened the door.

"Whoa."

"Michael?"

Brennan heard that. "Oh shit." Parker looked up. Natalia scolded "Mommy! That's not a nice word."

"Sorry sweetie go get your Daddy before he kills Mr. Michael."

Michael pushed his way in past Booth.

"Temperance!" Michael called. God could men be dramatic or what.

"Okay hold it ! If I see anymore signs of testosterone poisoning I will personally put you both in the hospital. Anyway, Michael why are you here?"

"Tempe, we had a date tonight remember? What's he doing here?" Michael said the last bit with venom.

"Booth, go sit with the kids." She told him almost afraid by Michael's words. He nodded and left.

"Hey guys what are you up to?" his daughter ignored the question and asked her own. "Where's Mommy?"

"talking to Michael sweetie."

"No! Daddy, Mommy always says never leave her alone with him."

Suddenly concerned he questioned further. "Why?"

She pulled her lip between her teeth then in a whisper. "He's mean. Sometimes he yells, but other times mommy comes home with purple circles on her arms, or face. She says she's fine, but after she puts me to bed sometimes I hear her crying."

Booth's fist tightened and he cautiously rounded the corner to watch Bones and Michael.

"-Let go Michael"

"What the fuck is he doing here? You slept with him, right? Don't you get it? He left you ! he doesn't love you! He can't, he's just using you."

Booth thought this fight was just verbal until he saw Michael's arm tighten on Brennan's wrist. All of a sudden he backhanded her. Son of a- he took off towards Michael. Without a word, he threw Michael out the door of her apartment.

"You ever touch her again and I'll kill you." He slammed the door and locked it. Then, he knelt at Bone's side where she was on the floor. As he pushed a lock of her hair back he noticed the bruise already beginning to form there. He reached out to touch it when she rose and backed away from him.

"Please Booth…just don't" and she ran towards her room with tears in her eyes. Booth told the kids it was time to go to sleep. Reluctantly, they went after Booth tucked them in. Booth decided that was best so he could talk to Bones uninterrupted. Her door was partially open and the light was on. He knocked anyway to be polite. In response he received a sniffled, "come in".

"Hey Bones," he said trying to sound calm at the pain in her eyes.

"Oh it's you. I thought you'd left."

He couldn't believe it. She thought what Michael said was true.

"Of course I didn't" he told her as he walked towards her on her bed looking at him. "I just put the kids in bed so we could talk."

"Oh God Natalia! I'll be back." Brennan told him while taking off down the hall to their daughter's room. She looked at her daughter's bed.

"Mommy? Are you okay?"

She smiled. "I'm fine, baby. Go back to sleep."

She kissed her daughter and headed back to her own room. Booth caught her wrist when she came back in and she winced at the contact. Concerned he looked down and noticed the deep purple bruising on her wrist.

"wha- Did he do this to you?"

She pulled her hand away and turned from him towards the window. "Yes".

"He's Wrong".

Brennan was confused. Wrong about what?

"What?"

She was facing now. He didn't know what to do. So he grabbed her shoulders and kissed her passionately, and deep.

"I won't leave you," he said in a whisper against her mouth, "I love you"

She touched his face and he moved into her touch feeling the warmth. Her tears started to fall.

"I love you, too. Booth Please. I just want our family back." He held her.

"I know so do I babe." She glared up at him. Then she smiled and that's exactly what he was aiming for. He kissed her forehead lightly.

"Booth, let's go to sleep."

-MTB


	6. true confessions

Let's be us again

By Marie T. Brennan

Chapter 5: True Confessions

The next morning in bed with her Booth looked over her body. She was asleep still. So, he decided it was safe for him to look for bruises.

"Booth, what are you doing?" she asked him with her eyes still closed.

"I…uh…um…nothing Bones."

That opened her eyes and she looked at him. "Booth, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Then he finally caved. "He did this to you." He said tracing the outline of a bruise on the side of her face softly.

"You weren't around. He wouldn't leave me alone. I couldn't just kick his ass. I had a child to worry about. It would kill me if anyone ever raised their hand to her."

Booth kissed her forehead, "Me too."

"Booth a few minutes ago when you thought I was asleep were you checking me for injuries?"

He grew nervous. Booth knew this question was coming.

"Uh…I…"

She took his hand in hers and looked down at their joined hands then back to him.

"Were you or weren't you? Just tell me."

He sighed. "Yes, I was."

She felt a little more secure knowing he wasn't lying to her. She knew he was worried about her. Which she was starting to adore.

"Did you still want to see?"

"Yes." He choked out.

"Okay, but you have to promise not to get angry."

He cupped her chin in his hand. "This wasn't your fault."

Realizing his misinterpretation she spoke. "I know that I just mean don't get physical on him about it."

He simply nodded. So she moved and sat cross legged in front of him. She pushed up the sleeve of her t-shirt. There was an oval shaped bruise on what she'd told him was her humerus or upper arm. He reached out a hand but pulled back. She grabbed his hand and kissed she put his hand over the bruised skin. "It's okay to touch me Booth." So she pulled her hand away to leave his remain there on her arm. She allowed him to run his fingers up and down the expanse of her arm.

Booth was having an argument with himself about whether or not he should ask her his question. She rolled her eyes at him noticing this but he didn't see. "What is it Booth?"

"are there any others?" he asked without thinking.

"Oh."

"Bones, I didn't mean-" he felt like an ass now.

"No Booth it's fine. There's one more."

She pulled up the right leg of the shorts she'd been wearing. Then he saw the bruising in the middle of her inner thigh. He suddenly felt sick at how she'd gotten that one. "Did he-"

"No" she told him confidently. He pulled her into him. Then he let go and looked her in the eyes.

"None of this makes me think any less of you. I love you and that's what matters. Our family is going to get better Parker, Natalia , you and I. we'll be fine I promise you with everything I am."

A single tear slid down her cheek and she firmly said "I know."

Only a minute later Parker and Natalia rushed through the door wanting breakfast. Parker really missed Brennan's pancakes. Booth dragged the kids out so they'd get dressed and Brennan could have a few moments to compose herself. In about ten minutes she was in the kitchen almost finished making breakfast. Booth stood in the doorway staring at her unaware of his mouth hanging open. In a sudden thought of amusement Brennan walked over and shoved a piece of pancake in his mouth.

"Good?" she asked him.

"omf!" he nodded his approval.

He always adored her cooking. After he swallowed it he leaned down and kissed her. She casually looked at him while shifting food onto plates. Also thinking about living situations….

He walked over and hugged her from behind. "We'll talk after we eat then?" she leaned back and kissed him.


	7. discussions and disaster

Let's be us again

By Marie T. Brennan

Chapter 6: Discussions, and disaster

After the kids had gone to school Booth and Brennan went to the living room to talk things out.

"Bones, are you sure you want us to be a family again?"

"Don't you?"

"Of course! I just don't want to wake up one morning without you here."

"Maybbe we should move out of our apartments and get a house."

God he loved her. He just nodded and smiled.

"You know Bones, I'm going to have to call and tell Rebecca about us considering it will be affecting Parker."

Brennan frowned. Oh joy, Rebecca.

"Yeah, I get it. I have to run a few errands. Call her while I'm out if you want to."

Brennan went to her room to grab a jacket. Booth wasn't exactly comfortable with the way she'd said that. Suddenly, he was pulled from his thoughts when the front door shut quietly. She left and didn't say goodbye? That wasn't like her. He shrugged it off deciding to call Rebecca now.

"Hello?"

"Hi Rebecca."

"Seeley? Is Parker alright?"

"Yeah, he's fine. There's something I need to tell you though. I wasn't really planning on it but considering it affects our son I thought you should know."

"You're not being transferred are you?"

"No, nothing like that. Bones and I are in a romantic relationship."

Oh. "when did this happen?"

Oh great. "Last night."

"Well that was quick."

"It wasn't like that."

"Alright. Thank you for telling me."

"No problem."

They both hung up. Booth felt relieved, and unknown to him Rebecca was furious. Brennan decided to stop at Booth's place and pick him up change of clothes, and some things for Parker. There was a knock at Booth's door. Brennan didn't even think before she answered it. There stood a very unhappy Rebecca Stinson.

"Rebecca hi come in." so she did.

"Is Seeley here?" she said impatiently.

"No, I just stopped here to grab a few things."

"Oh." Rebecca said looking at the shelf where Booth kept pictures. She noticed their son's most recent framed 8x10 school picture. Then next to it she saw one with the some background of a younger girl.

"Who's this?" she asked Brennan.

"Um…Natalia, she's our daughter."

Oh boy…thought Rebecca. Maybe that's what Seeley meant by complicated.

"I didn't know you…I mean he never…"

Brennan couldn't believe this. Booth never told Rebecca about their child?

"It's alright." Brennan spoke sadly.

"Rebecca he's at my place if you want to talk to him."

"No, that's okay. I forgot what it was I wanted to talk about anyway." She lied at the pained expression on Brennan's face.

About twenty minutes later Bones walked into her apartment loudly slamming the door behind her. Booth looked over at her from his spot in the kitchen. "You're home."

"What do you think?" she responded coldly.

Uh-oh she brought grumpy Bones with her.

"You alright?"

"No." she said curtly.

"want to tell me what's wrong?"

"I'd rather punch you a few times first." She said, with fire blazing in her eyes.

"Okay, so I did something?"

She told him no.

"did I say something?

"It's more of what you didn't say." She told him in a defeated tone. Then started walking to her room. Booth peeked in the bag she dropped on the kitchen table. Extra clothes, a few things for Parker. Okay so she'd stopped at his place? Why the hell was she so angry? So he jogged down the hall to her room. Her door was shut and he thought he heard crying.

Out of frustration his fist made contact with the wall, hard. Hearing the noise she quickly opened the door and saw him. She looked at his hand then up at him, irritated.

"Come in the bathroom so I can clean the result of your oh so smart decision." He just followed her. As she was wrapping his hand she finally told him.

"Rebecca stopped by your apartment while I was there."

"I'm sorry Bones. Was she yelling?"

"No, but she was looking at the kids' pictures while I was in the kitchen."

Oh, no Bones knew. He needed to dig his grave now. Now he knew why she was pissed.

"What were we Booth? Some big god damn secret for the past six or seven years!?!?"

"No, of course not! I love you both so much. I don't know why I didn't tell her. I try to talk to her as little as possible."

She let it go. "were you making dinner before?"

"Okay. Go finish it. I'll go pickup Parker and Natalia from Angela."

She kissed him quickly on her way out the door again like she'd been doing it for years. After she left he went back to finish dinner. He figured she'd be back in half an hour.

About half an hour later the chattering of two children tore through the silence of the apartment. Brennan looked in her dining room noticing the table was set for two. "Why is-"

"Hey Bones. Angela called and said she fed the kids before you got there." He looked up to see her smiling and walking towards him.

"You did this for me?" she asked innocently.

"I do only cook for my girlfriend."

Deciding to tease him, "where is she? Won't she be jealous you're cooking for me?"

"Go look in the mirror." Was all he said. She turned and kissed him gently.

"Okay. Don't burn dinner. I'm going to go get them ready for bed."

Natalia crossed her arms defiantly once Brennan entered her room. Parker giggled from his bed.

"Mommy! Parker said we're moving."

Brennan sighed. "We are honey."

"I don't want to! I like it here."

"Natalia the apartment isn't big enough for Daddy, Parker, you , and I. Parker needs his our room as do you."

"Told you!" Parker yelled across the room to his sister.

"Natalia Marie stop pouting it's time for bed." She hopped in her bed.

Brennan walked over to Parker. "You had to tell her didn't you!" she began tickling the life out of him until he confessed.

"Okay, okay Mom I'm sorry!" Booth was standing in the doorway by then. Bones noticed him.

"Alright love you guys goodnight." She told them both averting Booth's eyes and going to her room.

"Parker what did you do?" asked his father smiling.

"I uh told Natalia we were moving."

"Wait, how did you know?" he asked confused.

"come on Dad you know we all won't fit here."

"Good point night son."

Booth went to tell his daughter goodnight but saw she was already asleep.

"Bones?" he called out entering her room. She was typing something up on her laptop when he found her. She looked up as if wondering where the hell he'd come from. He grinned, "Dinner's ready."

She smiled "Great, I'm starving." She told him following him to the table where dinner was waiting. She gasped when she saw it.

"wow you didn't have to do all this for me. It's not like I need any impressing."

He came up behind her and pulling her shirt slightly off her shoulder to kiss her there.

"I know you don't but you deserve this."

Sitting down to dinner with him she realized just how much she missed this. Just being around him. That look he would give her. Taking his hand across the table. "Thank you, Booth."

He smiled softly, "it was nothing."

"No, it's everything," she realized. Him making her dinner and her putting their kids to bed. She wanted all of this with him to last forever if at all possible.

-MTB


	8. early morning surprises

Let's be us again

By Marie T. Brennan

Chapter 7: Early morning surprises

Two months later the four of them were settled in their new place. Natalia and Parker in their own rooms. It was eleven now so they both were asleep. Brennan quietly opened, and closed the front door knowing the kids were asleep. She was about to walk past the dark living room when a voice startled her. "They wanted to stay up for you."

"Sorry my flight was delayed. The weather in Chicago was terrible."

She walked over and kissed his cheek then flopped down beside him on the couch.

"I finally got them to sleep about ten minutes ago. You didn't call."

She grabbed his phone and looked up his missed calls. "Did, too."

"I know babe, I was just teasing. Come here." Silently she moved into his arms. Then caught up and lightly hit his arm for teasing her.

"Can we go to bed now that conference was annoying and long." He nodded. "yeah, let's go."

They both got up and walked upstairs towards their bedroom. He got in bed right away since he didn't have to change. By the closet she stripped down to her underwear. Then, Brennan grabbed one of Booth's white t-shirts, and slid it over her head. She walked to the bed and crawled in next to him. She looked at him and said, "I missed you."

Then she kissed his lips sweetly. He wrapped an arm around her protectively and told her. "I'm glad you're back. I missed you, too."

Only minutes later sleep claimed them. The next morning without opening his eyes Booth reached a hand over for Bones but it just hit the cold sheets beside him. Obviously she was already up and had been for awhile. Stumbling slightly he got up and headed for the kitchen.

Down the hall in the bathroom was Brennan deep in thought standing in front of the sink. She should really talk to Booth about this. No she had to go. She decided she'd write him a note before she left for work. She quickly walked to the kitchen to grab her keys and take care of the note.

"Hey Bones."

There stood Seeley Booth. He had a cup of coffee in his hand and another for her on the counter. A plain bagel lay next to it. So much for her quick escape. She gave him a soft smile. She placed a hand on his bare chest and kissed the corner of his mouth.

"Thank you."

He smiled. "No problem. Are you going in now?"

"Yeah. I probably should I'll have reports waiting on my desk to go through. I don't want to be there all night looking through those reports."

He nodded, "You feeling alright?"

Uh-oh. "Yeah." She lied.

"Okay." He said not quite believing her. "I'll see you for lunch babe."

"Okay. You'll tell the kids I'll see them tonight."

"Of course."

She kissed him one last and headed out the door. Once outside, she wanted to hit herself. Why had she lied to him?

Booth shrugged off his worries about his girlfriend and realized it was time to get Parker, and Natalia up. He flicked the lights on in each of their rooms.

"Come on guys! You're burning daylight." He said from the hallway.

Groaning both kids head for the bathroom in their p.j.'s Parker headed for Booth and Brennan's bathroom after nabbing his toothbrush from the other one before his little sister slammed the door shut.

After they were finished getting dressed they went to the kitchen and Parker pulled out the cereal for both of them.

"Guys I'll be out in a second so put on yur shoes, and jackets so we're not late."

Both quickly went into the bathroom to put away the toothpaste Parker left out. In his haste to grab it he dropped it next to the trash can. He noticed something there Bones most likely had not intended for him to see. He picked up the box up and out of the trash can. That's why she was up s early…

He looked at the test then irritated threw it down and left.

Booth had taken Parker and Natalia to school and was now filling out paperwork at his desk. It was 11:30 a.m. his phone rang. He was still in a foul mood.

"Booth" he answered.

"Hey it's me. What time are you coming for lunch?"

He softened a little. Then remembered it was her fault he was upset.

"I'm leaving in a couple minutes."

"okay." She answered almost timidly. Then they both hung up.

In her office she sat nervously at her desk. He most likely knew now. Especially the way he sounded. She tried to look busy when he entered her office failing miserably. "Bones, you ready?"

She looked up, "Oh hey, yeah let's go." He took her hand as they walked out. This made her feel better.

"so, where are we going to go?"

He quickly replied, "home, I need to discuss something with you."

The rest of the ride and the walk into the house was silent. Once inside he threw his keys on the table and looked in her eyes. He stood close to her.

"I'm going to ask again and please don't lie to me this time." Oh god he knew.

"are you alright Bones?"

She sighed and looked anywhere but at him. "No." she whispered. Well there's a start.

"you want to tell me about it?"

"No."

"Bon-"

"…but I will." She gave him a weak smile and headed towards the couch he followed. She turned towards him.

"Booth, I…we… I don't want you to be upset with me." She confessed looking down. Suddenly her hands seemed extremely interesting.

"Hey Bones, look at me. I'm pretty sure I know what it is and you know I won't be angry so tell me."

"I was sick all last week while I was gone. I assumed it was the quick weather change and exhaustion."

Booth thought maybe he was wrong now. "What's up babe? Are you sick?"

"No Booth not like that. I didn't really feel well this morning."

"I noticed." He confessed taking her hand.

"You're pregnant aren't you?" okay so he did know.

"you saw the test after I left?"

He only nodded.

" I went in early to the doctor's around ten for a second opinion. So yes I'm pregnant. I'm sorry. I was going to tell you this morning before I left I don't know why I lied."

He smiled at her then pulled her towards him "It's alright, I love you."

"I know, as do I."

-MTB

THE END


End file.
